This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. For enhanced infrastructure to provide access, tools and services for mining, manipulating and analyzing large datasets, as well as feasibility testing and customized reporting through DTCC.